We Found Love
We Found Love è un brano composto da Rihanna e Calvin Harris cantato nel decimo episodio della terza stagione, Sì/No, dalle Nuove Direzioni e il Club di nuoto sincronizzato, con Rachel e Santana come voci principali. Will è intenzionato a chiedere ad Emma di sposarlo, ma vuole farlo cantandole una canzone. Dopo essere rimasto a corto di idee, Sam gli suggerisce di esibirsi con questa canzone e tenere una performance un po' insolita per una proposta di matrimonio. Così, sul finire dell'episodio, il Glee Club e il Club di nuoto sincronizzatosiuniscono e cantano, mentre il professor Schuester, in abito da cerimonia, passeggia su una passerella di vetro a pelo d'acqua, si tuffa e poi si ritrova ai piedi di Emma. Dopo un discorso molto breve, lei accetta di sposarlo. __TOC__ Testo della canzone Rachel: Yellow diamonds in the light Now we're standing side by side As your shadow crosses mine What it takes to come alive It's the way I’m feeling I just can't deny But I've gotta let it go Santana con Rachel: We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place Santana: Shine a light through an open door Love and life I will divide Turn away cause I need you more Feel the heartbeat in my mind Rachel: It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny (Nuovi Direzioni: I just can't deny) Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni: But I’ve gotta let it go Ooh Santana con Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni: We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place We found love in a hopeless place Rachel: Yellow diamonds in the light (Santana: In the light) And we're standing side by side (Santana: Oh) As your shadow Rachel e Santana: Crosses mine... Santana: We found love! Rachel e le Nuove Direzioni: We found love in a hopeless place (Santana: Ooh) We found love in a hopeless place (Santana: In a hopeless place) We found love in a hopeless place (Santana: Oooh-ooh) We found love in a hopeless place (Santana: Hopeless place) Rachel: We found love! Rachel e Santana con le Nuove Direzioni: We found love in a hopeless place (Santana: Ohoh) We found love in a hopeless place (Santana: We found love) We found love in a hopeless place (Rachel: Ooh) (Rachel and Santana: We found love) We found love in a hopeless place Classifiche internazionali Curiosità *Questa è la terza canzone di Rihanna ad essere cantata nello show. Le altre sono Take a Bow e Umbrella, unita nel mash-up con Singing in the Rain. *I membri del Club di nuoto sincronizzato che partecipano alla performance sono interpretati dalle ragazze di una società di balletto in acqua di Hollywood chiamata "The Aqualillies". Errori *Quando i ragazzi delle Nuovi Direzioni sono seduti sulla piattaforma galleggiante e muovono le braccia e le gambe a ritmo della musica, sia i vestiti che la maggior parte del corpo è asciutta. Ciò è impossibile considerando che prima hanno fatto diverse coreografie in acqua, bagnando per forza almeno il costume. Rory in acqua ha anche i capelli bagnati, ma sulla piattaforma è di nuovo asciutto. Galleria di foto Wefoundloverachel.jpg WeFoundLove.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Stagione 3 Canzoni Categoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Canzoni Rachel Berry Categoria:Canzoni Santana Lopez